Breathe In
by Turrb
Summary: The feeling of being close to that one special person was indescribable, and entirely it's own unique feeling. So with that, Tieria Erde decided that this was the one individual whom he wanted to be with forever, despite how sexily stupid he was.
1. Times Like These

Disclaimer: I dont own Gundam 00, don't sue me please.

1)Times Like These

* * *

It was fast.

Faster than anything before this.

And Lockon decided that nothing was better. The feeling of being in total control of the moment, and choosing the path to take. Almost like how Tieria chose him, out of all of the many, so very many, possible candidates. Lockon Stratos loved being in control of the moment.

_It's times like these you learn to love again. _

Lockon decided that he was ready to love Tieria, to take control of this moment, to its full extent, and that being a Meister wouldn't't **ever **get in the way.


	2. River

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam 00.

2)River

* * *

Dancing, Tieria Erde was dancing, and he himself couldn't even believe it.

He shook his head and leaned in closer to the hard, muscled chest facing him, and just let go.

The feeling of being close to that one special person was indescribable, and also very embarrassing for Tieria. A crew member, or even one of their fellow Meisters, could pass by at any minute and make, god forbid, a comment.

But any and all thought escaped him as the arms belonging to that chest pulled him closer. It was then, that Tieria Erde decided that he loved dancing.


	3. Nocturnal Romance

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Gundam 00. If I did, Niel Dlyandy wouldn't have died.

**Warning: May contain secks.**

3)Nocturnal Romance

_

* * *

_

_Ahh!_

A small out put of breath, as a feminine, but most definitely male body was dropped onto the bed.

_Uhuunn._

The moan of that same smaller body, as his shirt was forcefully removed, and a mouth latched onto his neck.

_Passionate kiss, moon lit stage._

The moonlight drifted in through the curtains and silhouetted a firm, masculine body straddled the smaller of the two and began to place rushed kisses along a smooth jaw line.

_The whisper of a name._

Small, muscular arms encircled the larger body, and drew it closer, almost as if pushing, telling the other to do more, move faster. The mouth of that body would never say it though.

_That nocturnal romance, a passionate scene, witnessed by only the moon._


	4. How Soon Is Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam 00.

4)How Soon is Now?

_

* * *

_

_I am the son, and the heir, of nothing in particular._

What was VEDA really, and how did it choose the people they needed. So when this Neil- no, when Lockon Stratos was chosen, Tieria new that they wouldn't **ever** get along. And, that VEDA was one sadistic bastard when it wanted to be.

He was Irish, and he was charismatic. He was also very attractive, but Tieria never allowed himself those thoughts.

_I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else._

So the first time that Lockon called him cute, Tieria thought he was just hearing things. The third time it happened, Tieria decided that no matter what anyone thought, he liked it. But he would be damned if he let anyone know, especially Lockon Stratos.

The tenth time it happened, Tieria made sure that Lockon new. And the result was something that both would remember particularly well. So, after Tieria had shut him up rather forcefully, with a certain facial feature, Lockon never called him cute again.

Well, at least when anybody was in the vicinity.


	5. Happiness is a Warm Gun

Disclaimer: I won't ever own Gundam 00

5)Happiness is a Warm Gun

* * *

It was official, Lockon Stratos had officially lost it.

"It's official, you've totally, one hundred percent lost it" Tieria Erde sighed as Lockon presented his 'wonderful' idea.

Lockon Stratos wanted him, Tieria Erde to wear a pink, small, …sexy, nurses uniform.

Yes, he certainly had a death wish.

"Honestly, five minutes, that's as long as you have to wear it for. Then you can take it off."

------

About an hour and a half later, two bodies were laying sprawled across a unmade bed.

And a small, pink, and undeniably sexy, nurses uniform was laying draped across the back of a chair.

It was also then that Tieria Erde decided that maybe, Lockon Stratos wasn't as insane as previously thought.


	6. Ash Like Snow

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gundam 00. If I did, a certain individual wouldnt have died.

**AN: I really don't like how I ended this drabble. For some reason, I just couldn't think of a way to end it. I'm totally open to suggestions!**

6)Ash Like Snow.

* * *

He could feel eyes on his body.

_Oh, the sinful darkness tugging at my heartstrings._

All over, hungrily looking at him and taking him in. But what was new about that? The feeling of want spread over him where ever he went, because humans were fickle that way. So when a new pair of eyes looked at him without that disgusting feeling, he was caught by a strange emotion, one that the red eyed man had never felt before.

Confusion.

Why did those eyes look at him like that, not wanton with lust, not clouded by disgusting feelings. They looked at him with the hope that they could have a better relationship, they looked at him in admiration as a pilot and as a person.

Not a toy.

_I never dreamed, there I stand frozen. There… I come for you_


	7. The Beginning is the End

So, I've finally updated. I wrote this in like 10 minutes... In a crouded class room, sitting at the back of the class on LJ. This takes place at the end of season one, but Neil doesn't die like in the cannon.

8)The Beginning is the End is the Beginning.

_

* * *

_

_Send a heartbeat to the void that cries through you  
Relive the pictures that have come to pass._

Why was he crying? Why..

Lockon was injured because of him. Lying in that god-forsaken hospital bed, so weak and helpless. Though Lockon would state otherwise. Tieria knew that he was acting foolish, but how was he supposed to act? Lockon was injured because of his actions, and no one elses.

Tieria heard a small groan next to him.

_And in your darkest hour, I hold secrets flame  
We can watch the world devoured in its pain._

"Are you ok?"

Lockon groaned again. "I think so... My eye just feels like it was pushed through a solar furnace, but I'll be okay."

"I'm glad", Tieria smiled, depite how he was feeling.

Tieria heard a rustling of sheets, and noticed Lockon moving to the edge of the bed, gesturing to him. Tieria got up and settled into Lockon's lap. He sighed slightly.

Despite the war, and despite Lockon's current state, Tieria knew everything would be ok.

_Time has stopped before us  
The sky cannot ignore us  
No one can separate us  
For we are all that is left_

* * *

So, I was wondering if anyone had some suggestions for this drabble series? I think that it's going pretty good so far.. But if anyone has any suggestions it would be MUCH appreciated.

Sankyuu~ for reading this far!


	8. Situations

So, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but yanno. EXAMS ARE gbdf;jlgdfg. Well, they aren't fun. I'm starting to find it really easy though to get into Tieria's head, probably because we are quite similar. Lockon is a bit tough to write, because in the series, I really didn't feel like he was showing a true personality. (Despite the fact that he's my favourite character.)

DISCLAMER: I obviously don't own this.

8)Situations

* * *

Tieria moaned as he was slammed into the wall.

He always had a theory that Lockon liked it rough, and now that they had been together for a while, Lockon was starting to let loose. The fact that they were starting this in a hallway only made it more, what was the word...

Hot.

Tieira shivered as a hand made its way up a creamy thigh onto his ass. "We should move this to somewhere more... private."

Lockon chuckled.

"Hmm, you know me too well." Lockon picked him up. Tieria wrapped his legs around Lockon's body as he took them towards Tieria's room, as it was the closer of the two.

On the way there, Tieria continued to kiss his way up Lockon's neck, biting occasionally. And almost as if it had never ceased, Tieria was slammed into the wall again, next to his bed.

Lockon moaned as Tieria grabbed his hair and tugged.

'He also had a thing for hair pulling' Tieria concluded.


	9. Seasons Call

I really feel the need to update to keep my 'alerter's' happy in regards to this fic. I chose Seasons Call this time. It feels very Tieria ish. Be warned for a slightly angsty Tieria.

9) Seasons Call

* * *

Tieria felt restless.

_Defying the whirling wind,  
I am searching for the lost season.  
Even if it's only a little, it is towards the direction I'm aiming for  
that vivid memories provoke me._

Why did he feel like this, why was facing his more human side so conflicting?

He felt as if he was defying the crew, VEDA, and especially Lockon... Lockon didn't deserve someone as broken as he was.

It was then that he was overwhelmed by his memories and feelings for Lockon. _Hands all over his body, the feel of skin on skin, the bites at his shoulders, the pulling of hair_, and the love and companionship that he oh so desperately needed.

He needed Lockon. Tieria wanted him mind, body, and soul.

_Always, throughout my body,  
you run about and seem to overflow.  
That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow,  
because I always feel you in me._

Tieria felt a presence next to him.

"Your thinking some pretty deep thoughts, I can almost feel your thoughts coming off you in waves."

"I was... No- I..."

Lockon was surprised, that was the first time he had ever seen the man at a loss for words, but there was a first for everything.

"Tieria?"

It was a quiet whisper, but Lockon heard it none the less. _I think I love you._

"You... wait- what?"

"I know that you heard it you idiot, don't make me repeat myself!" Tieria shouted, completely embarrassed.

Lockon embraced Tieria, and he felt a wetness on his chest. Tieria was crying. He was shocked and humbled all at the same time.

"Look what you've made me do now." Tieria had an annoyed expression, but by looking in his eyes Lockon saw a trace of something more friendly there.

Tieria never had a chance to say anything more, as he found his mouth quite preoccupied by another, identical piece of human anatomy; and as if nothing had ever happened, two bodies instead of one, continued walking along the same path.


	10. Niche

Aight, so.. I've decided to change the title. From now on it'll just be called 'Breathe In'.

Also my lovely and darling readers, I have to thank you. You guys motivate me more than you know, and I honestly have to reach out there to let you know.

The usual suspects in their usual situation.

**Disclaimer: I dont own it.. Seriously.**

_

* * *

_

_Ahhhh._

The exhale of breath, combined with the groaning of the bed.

A small hushed laugh, mixed with a whispered accusation.

_Stop it. _

It had started unintended, but had progressed much further.

What had begun as an excuse for release had turned into feelings, and from there, into a relationship.

_Keep going._

What had they gotten into? Control was something he had prided himself on. But that was gone now. They were both in equally as deep, neither of them wanting it to end.

Though, why would they?

_Haaah._

A sigh. A struggled breath. A moan.

It was different. A suffocating feeling, upon both of them. Would they be found out?

Would _they _accept it?

_Do that again. _

Uncontrolled, untamed, primal.

They fit into a niche.

* * *

So, I need suggestions to keep this thing going OR if you guys want an actual story let me know. (Im only open to oneshots right now, because I'm ultra busy.) Im open to Naruto fic suggestions if you all want, because I write for YOU.

Thank you~


End file.
